Pac-Man
Pac-Man (Japanese: パックマン Pakkuman), often referred to in-game as PAC-MAN and also known as Pacster/Pac 'in the reboot, is the main protagonist of the Pac-Man series. He is Namco's famed mascot and was created by Toru Iwatani. Since his first appearance in 1980, Pac-Man has become a legendary video game icon and is one of the most recognizable video game characters in the world.According to the Davie-Brown Index, Pac-Man and Mario have the highest brand awareness of any video game characters among consumers. Davie Brown Celebrity Index: Mario, Pac-Man Most Appealing Video Game Characters Among Consumers - PR Newswire. Development Creation Pac-Man was created by Namco employee Toru Iwatani when he ordered a pizza. When the first quarter of the pizza was cut out, it looked similar to a head with its mouth open, this is what inspired him to create the character that was originally Puck-Man. However, Puck-Man couldn't be used due to American kids defacing an arcade machine making it as an obscenity. Thus, Pac-Man became the American name and eventually the official name. Popularity in Japan and Over Seas As many know, like some other video games, Pac-Man was developed in Japan and quickly became wildly popular, however, his debut in the United States of America proved even more successful and Pac-Man became the most popular arcade game at the time of its release. For unknown reasons, an alternate design of Pac-Man was made for international release which bore little to no resemblance to his original design. Atari's recreation In 1981 the game company Atari released a new Pac-Man video game for its 2600 video game system. In what is now widely regarded as one of the biggest mistakes in home console history, Atari produced twelve million cartridges, even though it had only sold ten million home console units. They had hoped people who did not already own the system would buy it just to play Pac-Man. The game was universally panned by critics and fans alike for its flickering ghosts and slow moving character. Only five million cartridges sold, leaving Atari stuck with around seven million unsold cartridges. The future of Atari financially was placed in severe jeopardy. After an even more disastrous debacle with their last ditch attempt to recover sales, the infamous Atari 2600 E.T. game, Atari crushed and dumped over ten million unsold Pac-Man and E.T. cartridges in a landfill in Almo Gordo, New Mexico. A large amount of concrete was poured over the burial site to prevent children and other scavengers from digging them up. This marked the death of Atari and the first era of home console gaming in general until the later half of the 1980's. Extended family After the huge success of the first ''Pac-Man game, the American distributors (Midway Games), made several unofficial sequels (some of which were not licensed by Namco) starring supposed family members of Pac-Man. The first game being Ms. Pac-Man which starred his wife and featured a larger challenge than the previous game, and after it proved successful Namco chose to license it. Namco would then go on to create an official sequel called Super Pac-Man which proved highly successful. After Midway Games realized the huge success of the first two sequels, they created several more unofficial sequels without Namco's consent such as Prof. Pac-Man, Pac-Man Plus, Jr. Pac-Man and Baby Pac-Man which would prove highly unsuccessful unlike Ms. Pac-Man and would lead to Namco terminating Midway Game's rights to distribute Pac-Man. The Pac-Man Animated Series In the 1982, Hanna-Barbera produced the animated television series, Pac-Man which featured the misadventures of Pac-Man and his family in Pac-Land. Pac-Man is seen in the show taking care of his family, going to work guarding the Power Pellet Forest, or defeating ghosts when he needs to. The Ghosts have a leader in this show, a pale green-skinned humanoid named Mezmaron, who wanted to defeat Pac-Man and seize the Power Pellets for a reason that was never specified. Pac-Man was often addressed as "Packy" by his wife Ms. Pac-Man, who he would address as "Pepper". Pac-Man himself was voiced by veteran comedian and writer Marty Ingalls. It is possible that this show's unique setting would inspire the creation of the game Pac-Land, which was the first game to feature Pac-Man's home world in full detail and when released in the US the graphics were altered to resemble the cartoon. 3D Era Pac-Man reached practically unparalleled fame by the 1990's. Figures and games were constantly being released. After the release of numerous successful games that came out at the time, Namco decided to create a game that would cater to the popularity of 3D platformers. That's when Pac-Man World was released. The game featured a three-dimensional Pac-Man fighting three-dimensional enemies for the first time. Pac-Man reached higher fame once this game was released in the United States and proved very successful. Many of the games that came out in the 90's starting with Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures and Pac-Man World marked the first appearance of Pac-Man's entire family together who were previously unofficial characters created by Midway Games. Throughout the next several years, many original Pac-Man games continued to be released, although with reception varying heavily from mixed to positive or sometimes negative between them, and only remakes of the arcade games receiving critical acclaim. Reboot and Re-Design For his 30th anniversary, Pac-Man received a complete reboot, now having a younger design, updated attire and more filled out eyes. This Pac-Man is made to be far younger than his previous incarnation and as such his Midway family appears to have become retconned or replaced. To commemorate the 30th anniversary and his new look, Pac-Man was given a new game titled Pac-Man Party featuring him alongside a whole new cast of friends and updated versions of Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde. Pacster/Pac-Man was also given a new animated series titled Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures featuring a now more futuristic-looking Pac-Land and a whole new array of characters. History Pac-Man Arcade series' Pac-Man ''Main article: Pac-Man (game) "Wakka, wakka, wakka!" - Pac-Man eating in the original video game Pac-Man's first adventure chronologically took place in Pac-Man, wherein he had to fight off a group of Ghosts consisting of Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde while trying to escape an immense maze. As mentioned before, this game was inspired by a pizza with a quarter of it taken out. ''Ms. Pac-Man ''Main article: Ms. Pac-Man (game) In the game Ms. Pac-Man, Pac-Man fell in love with Ms. Pac-Man. This is the first game where Pac-Man Junior is seen. ''Super Pac-Man ''Main article: Super Pac-Man ''Pac-Man Plus ''Main article: Pac-Man Plus ''Pac-Land Sometime later in the game ''Pac-Land, after having escaped the mazes Pac-Man must travel through his homeland of Pac-Land to save the fairies who have been taken by the mischievous Ghosts. ''Pac-Attack ''Main article: Pac-Attack ''Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures ''Main article: Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures ''Pac-in-Time ''Main article: Pac-in-Time ''Pac-Man World'' series ''Pac-Man World ''"Oh, no! They're gone!" ''- Pac-Man's expression to the kidnapping of his family and friends His next adventure took place in ''Pac-Man World. On the day of his 20th birthday, Pac-Man's Family was planning a big surprise party for him, but at the same time an impostor named Toc-Man wanted the real Pac-Man gone so he could take his place, so he sent out his minions to kidnap him but instead they kidnapped members of his family thinking they were him as they could not tell them apart. When Pac-Man arrived home from work he saw that his house was destroyed and that his family was gone; worried for their safety he set out to look for them but as soon as he stepped outside fliers started raining down from the sky which were announcing Toc-Man's awesome party on Ghost Island which would be featuring "Pac-Man" as a special guest. Pac-Man having suspected that the party was connected to his family's kidnapping went to the island to search for them. ''Pac-Man World 2 In ''Pac-Man World 2 one night while Pac-Man was asleep, the Ghost Gang snuck into the Pac-Village to do some mischief. While messing around they unwittingly picked the Golden fruit off the tree in the center of the village releasing Spooky an ancient ghost. So Pac-Man must travel from Pac-Land to Ghost Island to reclaim the Golden Fruit and stop the Ghost Gang and Spooky. ''Pac-Man World 3 On his 25th birthday Pac-Man arrived at his house and talked to Ms. Pac-Man who had a cake for him. He expressed his feelings that he was getting old. Suddenly Pac-Man is teleported all around the village and into a waste dump. Orson is the one that did it. Pac-Man World Rally ''Main article: Pac-Man World Rally In the racing game presented by Namco/Bandai, Pac-Man World Rally, Pac-Man appears as one of the playable characters. Pac-Man's vehicle is "light" and he drives a four-wheeler of the color blue. Pac-Man is a fast character in the game and does not need to be earned by beating several cups. ''Pac 'n Roll ''Main article: Pac 'n Roll ]] Pac-Man's first adventure prior to the reboot canonically began in the DS game Pac 'n Roll. In his youth Pac-Man trained under the mighty Pac-Master during his summer vacation. He taught Pac-Man all about fighting and power pellets, so he could help in defending Pac-Land from the many Ghosts that plagued it. During his training he grew close to Pac-Master's family, he especially grew close to Pac-Master's beautiful daughter who would one day become his future sweetheart, Ms. Pac-Man. Sadly the joy would not last for long as a young group of Ghosts (Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde) were planning to summon a powerful Ghost named Golvis, (who had been banished to the far reaches of space long ago), to defeat Pac-Master and destroy the power pellet harvest. On the day of the Power Pellet Harvest Festival Golvis and the Ghosts began their assault, and Pac-Master attempted to confront Golvis but sadly the large Ghost was almost immune to the affects of power pellets as only his tail turned blue, and with him having the advantage he used his magic guitar Jack to turn every Pac-Person into limbless orbs thus making them unable to move, he then used Jack to blow them all away, luckily the guardian spirit of Pac-Land Krystal temporarily defeated Golvis, however she was only capable of saving the young Pac-Man. She then convinces Pac-Man to help her save Pac-Land as he is the only one left. After traveling throughout all of Pac-Land they finally reach Golvis' home base where, with their combined forces finally defeat Golvis, thus restoring the bodies of all the Pac-People and saving Pac-Master and his family. ''Namco Museum Remix ''Main article: Namco Museum Remix ''Pac-Man Party ''Main article: Pac-Man Party ''Pac-Man Tilt ''Main article: Pac-Man Tilt Crossovers ''Kick / Kick Man'' Pac-Man's very first video game guest shot was in another Williams Electronics title, the 1981 arcade game Kick. To further capitalize on the success of Pac-Man, the game was soon renemed "Kick Man" to further connect the game. ''Mario'' Pac-Man has starred in the arcade racing game, Mario Kart Arcade GP and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 alongside the famous plumber Mario and all his friends. ''Rally X'' Pac-Man appears as a playable character in Namco Remix for practically every game, one of which being Rally X. ''Street Fighter X Tekken Pac-Man appears in ''Street Fighter X Tekken as an exclusive guest character for the PlayStation 3/PlayStation Vita versions, and to represent Namco (the other being Megaman (his appearance based on the North American box art and representing Capcom). In battle, he pilots a Mokujin-like mech. Here, Pac-Man has few lines, so little is known about his personality save his immense hunger. In his story, he seeks the box known as Pandora. In his ending it make him grow incredibly large and he is seen devouring trees in a city. The view slowly moves above him, showing the city to appear like one of the arcade games. ''Wreck-It Ralph'' Pac-Man also makes a cameo appearance in Disney's 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph, where he was shown at Fix-It Felix Jr.'s Penthouse party commemorating his game's 30th Anniversary and munching down on the buffet. Later, Ralph loses his temper and accidentally wrecks a cake, pelting Pac-Man with bits of it, and Pac-Man does a jaw drop at Ralph's behavior. Here, Pac-Man's appearance here shows him resembling his in-game sprite rather than any of his official artwork designs by Namco, likely due to the focus of the movie being on arcade games. This also marks the first time Pac-Man is seen alongside fellow video game mascot Sonic the Hedgehog, who was also attending the party. ''Everybody's Golf / Hot Shots Golf'' Pac-Man appears in the PlayStation Vita and PlayStation 3 game Everybody's Golf 6 ''(known as Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational'' '''in North America) as a playable guest golfer via DLC. He was made available to purchase on August 22, 2013 through the Japanese PlayStation Store. Pac-Man's a Novice player, and unlike the other golfers in the game, he starts off with MAX loyalty. He also comes with his own gear set which increases the player's power and the number of power shots that can be used during a round. As with the other DLC golfers, Pac-Man comes with his own lobby parts as well. ' The DLC's release dates for the American and European versions have yet to be announced. Personality Pac-Man loves to eat. His regular meal includes Pac-Dots and fruits such as strawberries, green grapes, cherries, oranges, peaches, bananas, pears, apples, Power Pellets and ghosts. He also seems very good at mazes, due to his extensive time in them. In the 1980's cartoon, Pac-Man was a fairly easygoing sort and a dedicated father and husband. While he would often get perplexed by most situations he found himself in, he would always come out on top of them. In the newer show, he is shown to love making jokes and puns about the powers the berries give him, such as when he eats an ice berry, he often says "Cool". Abilities Pac-Man has different abilities on his own and from Power Ups found in the Pac-Man World games. Butt Bounce This attack can be used by jumping with the X button, then pressing it again while in air. There is a rare power-up where if the player touches it, Pac-Man gains the ability to do a Super Butt Bounce where if the player does the control for a normal butt bounce, a huge explosion will occur and any enemies in a certain radius will be terminated. It can only be used once per power-up. Rev Roll Pac-Man will run in place at a high speed and releasing the button will have him roll into a ball in any direction in which he is pointed. Using the Rev Roll on a ramp will send him high into the air. It can be used to destroy most enemies. Pac-Dot Shoot If Pac-Man has at least one Pac-Dot he can shoot one from his hand like a bullet and damage enemies. Super Pac-Dot Shoot This attack is a stronger form of the previous attack. To use this attack, hold down the O button and Pac-Man will do the exact same thing, except he will spin around and then shoot a huge blast of Pac-Dots from his hand. There is also a requirement for this attack. Pac-Man must have at least 10 Pac-Dots to use it. Swim If Pac-Man enters water, he instantly floats on the water. To go underwater, press and hold the triangle button. To go back to the surface, press and hold the X button. Pac-Man can do a dolphin flip if you jump out of the water while holding the X button. Flip Kick By jumping in the air, and pressing the Square or X buttons, Pac-Man jumps in the air, and flips with his foot extended. This can be used to smash high up boxes. Steel Body Using the Steel Ball Power Up, Pac-Man's body will become steel and he can hardly be damaged. He can stand on fire and walk across lava. Tiny Pac/Shrink Pellet Using the Shrink Pellet Pac-Man will shrink in size and will be able to go through small doors. But enemies can squish him like a bug. Pac-Man is very good at using this ability. It is very uncommon for him to be attacked when he is very small. In Pac-Man World 3 In this game, the Butt Bounce, the Rev Roll and the Flip Kick are also used. Punch Using the O or B button, Pac-Man can punch at enemies. Electro Shock With the Electro-Shock Power Pellet, Pac-Man can also perform an Electric Shock with the same button command. Pac-Man will be able to shoot electricity from his hands and can damage or stun enemies. Triple Butt Bounce If you hit the X or A button 4 times, Pac-Man will preform a Triple Butt Bounce. A small shockwave comes out of Pac-Man.It can kill up to 2 enemies at a time. Ribbon Ring Power Using the Red Ribbon Power Pellet Pac-Man's body will glow. When running a red afterimage will follow behind him. If he creates a ring around enemies the ring will close and do damage to them. Gallery 404421-Pac Man.jpg|Pac-Man JapanesePacMan.png|Classic Pac-Man's original Japanese artwork from 1980 Pac-Man_character_art_-_The_Adventure_Begins.png|Pac-Man from ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Street_fighter_x_tekken_pacman.png|Pac-Man, as he appears in promotional artwork for Street Fighter X Tekken Pacoriginal.png|International artwork from 1980 Pacmantv.png|Pac-Man from the Pac-Man (TV Series) PacmanOriginal.jpg|Pac-Man from Pac-Man Plus PacmanPacLand.jpg|Pac-Man from Pac-Land PacmanJapan.jpg|Pac-Man giving a thumbs up Pac_man.jpg|Pac-Man from Mario Kart Arcade GP Pacman_GP.jpg|Pac-Man in his kart from Mario Kart Arcade GP Tumblr ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo1 1280.jpg|Pac-man poses footer_pacman.gif|Classic Pac-Man artwork Pac-Man HotShotsGolf.png|Pac-Man from Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational. Pac-Man expression in Pac-Man Party.png|Expression of Pac-Man Party pacman-party.png|Pac-Man from Pac-Man Party _-Pac-Man-Party-3DS-_.png|Pac-Man from Pac-Man Party Image Gallery of Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures Pac Man 01.png Pac Man 07.png Pac Man 08.png Pac Man 09.png Pac Man 10.png Pac Man 11.png Pac Man 12.png Pac Man 13.png Pac Man 14.png Pac Man 16.png Pac Man 17.png Pac Man 18.png Pac Man 21.png Pac Man 22.png Pac Man 23.png Pac Man 24.png Pac Man 27.png Pac Man 29.png Pac Man 28.png Pac Man 111.png Pac Man 112.png Pac Man 114.png Pac Man 19.png PMATGA's Ice Pac.png|Ice Pac-Man PMATGA's Fire Pac.png|Fire Pac-Man PMATGA's Chameleon Pac.png|Chameleon Pac-Man PMATGA's Magnet Pac.png|Magnet Pac-Man Pacman2tvshow.jpg Planet_Pac.png|Planet Pac-Man Pac drive Ship.png ThCAKPMK7G.jpg F0e8222f56345c748d46d267b8a26b13.png Pac-man-and-the-ghostly-adventures-2.jpg .028_Pac-Man_&_Zachary_28_128_25_125.jpg|Pac with his father's hat. .028_Pacman_&_Zachary_28_23.jpg|Pac with Cylindria and Spiral Pac-Man_with_a_Zit.jpg Trivia *Mario creator, Shigeru Miyamoto, has stated that Pac-Man is his favorite video game character. *After a portion is cut out, a pizza looks very similar to the original Pac-Man. Same with any wheel of cheese. *Due to his popularity, Pac-Man appears or is referenced in a wide range of media, such as movies, TV shows, cartoons and is even referenced in other games. Although sometimes using different names to avoid copyright infringement. *Pac-Man and Mario share a prominent yet friendly rivalry. The names however have a big comparison as Mario was originally known as "Jumpman" sounding similar to "Pac-Man". *In the soap opera "Days of Our Lives" sounds from Atari's ill-fated adaptation of Pac-Man are usually dubbed in when kids play video games, even though they're playing a modern PS3. *In the early 1980's, a Dick Tracy storyline featured a plot point that centered around two video games named "Pac-Rat" and "Kongy-Donk" *In a parody of Time Magazine's annual "Man of the Year" issue, MAD Magazine did a cover featuring Pac-Man as "Man of the Year". For the sole purpose of the cover he was given the name "Irving Pac". *Pac-Man even made a cameo appearance in the original TRON movie. A graphic bearing an identical likeness to him could be seen briefly on a map screen in front of the film's secondary villain, Sark, as he directs tank in pursuit of protagonists Flynn and Tron. You could even hear Pac-Man's signature eating sound. Sark's map screen bore similarities to a Pac-Man maze, complete with dots, Power Pellets, and pair of red dots that resemble cherries. *Pac-Man was the main masscot for the children's play area "Pac-Man Land" which came out in 1983 in Six Flags Over Texas. It was changed to "Looney Tunes Land" in 1985. References External Links *Pac-Man Museum - Dedicated to the Dot Eater *Pac-Man Games Category:Characters Category:Pac-Man universe